


A world Full of Colour

by RiverdaleHighVixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHighVixen/pseuds/RiverdaleHighVixen
Summary: Blind Reader x Jughead Jones





	

Your world was black. Your world was bleak. Your world was colourless. Then in stormed Jughead Jones. He filled your world with colour and light and laughter. Taking you in trips to fields covered with wild flowers, he took you to the Twilight and watched his favourite movie together, him describing each scene perfectly for you, he took you to Pop’s and introduced you to his friends who accepted you and loved you for you. He did this and you had no idea what he looked like. You were blind but Jughead were your eyes. 

You never went to school, the hallways were to packed and the school too large for you to feel safe so your parents arranged a at home tutor for you and then every day at exactly 3:22pm Jughead would ring your doorbell, your tutor would smile and tell you your assignment for the week, you would walk down the hallway and open the door for Jughead and off he went. He would describe everything to you, from what classes he had to what he had for lunch and you loved every minute of it. You loved the way his voice would speed up if he was talking about something he loved and the way he would fidget on the couch until you took his hand in yours. Oh, God you loved everything about Jughead, his hands, his lips, his skin, his smell. You were infatuated with him and you were deeply in love with him. You loved how he made you giggle then laugh so hard your stomach hurt, you loved how he caressed your hair when you were cuddled together on your bed, you loved how he always asked you what you wanted from Pop’s even though your answer never changed. So, you told him. You told Jughead Jones you loved him, blurted it out like it was something hot on your tongue. He went silent, he stopped fidgeting. He stopped rambling about his English class and about what had happened recently in Jason Blossom’s murder. He stopped. You felt your stomach clench. Your heart raced so hard you thought it would explode and then he said those words that made you crumble, made you crack and come undone. “How can you love me when you can’t even see me?” A single gasp left your mouth and you quickly covered your mouth before a sob could leave it. Tear sprang in your eyes and then slowly fell. Jughead quickly took your hand and told you that he was sorry and yes, of course he loved you too but you weren’t quick to believe it. “I love you because you treat me like a person Jughead, you don’t pity me, you treat me like how you treat all your friends. I can see you Jughead, I see you perfectly.” You whispered. Jughead was shocked. You told him that you could see who he was inside and wasn’t blocked by his appearance and even if you could see him that you would love him anyway. Jughead was quick to capture your lips with his and wrap his arms around your waist. Quick to tell you that he was an idiot and that he was sorry and that he loved you more than he could admit. Your heart filled with joy and cracks were sealed. Your tears stopped falling and your smiled stretched over your face. Jughead asked you how you saw him and you told him that you saw him illuminated by a dull glow, shadows always cast over his face but on the inside, he was shining brightly, the shadows cast away. Jughead smiled at this and kissed you again. You asked him how he saw you and he laughed. “What do you mean how I see you, I know what you look like.” You shake your head and ask again “What do you think when you think of me” He thought for a moment before answering “I think of a field full of wild flowers, bending and swaying their golden heads in the breeze, I think of the dust caught in the stream of light cast by a projector, I think of the red glow from Pop’s sign out front and I think of laughter, clear laughter that sounds so beautiful and so carefree you can’t help but laugh along.” He says, caressing your hair softly. You dip your head and smile to yourself. 

Jughead had filled your life with colour, laughter and happiness but for not one second did you think the same for Jughead Jones.


End file.
